


Spike of Adrenaline

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kissing, Oblivious Thor, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, horror movie cliches, inspired by a dream, loki is reformed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate haunted house, that's what Avenger tower has become, and Jane Foster has been thrust into it with an unlikely ally, Loki.<br/>With no end to the horror in sight, and no sign of Darcy or Thor, Jane must hope she can keep her wits, and her heart (?) about her until the party at midnight.<br/>But will she be able to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of fun really, and an excuse to write smut, while the image of Natalie Portman as a scantily clad Red Riding Hood filled my mind. thanks brain.  
> originally the dream was her and stephen rea, from v for vendetta, but things just seemed to flow better with Loki and Jane, so that's how i wrote it.
> 
> anD WHOA it got long.  
> it's also kind of open ended. darcy has wise words, lets just say.  
> enjoy!  
> and happy early halloween!

The day had finally arrived.

Halloween had come to Avenger tower.

Jane was more than prepared and a little bit excited. The idea of going door to door in costume wouldn’t have appealed to her a mere five years ago, she would have protested she was too old for such a thing, but now, living where she did, she couldn’t wait to show off what she’d been working on for over a month.

Darcy protested the entire ‘make your own costume’ and simply got something from the local Halloween shop, but Jane had a feeling she’d be complaining soon enough.

Those cheaply made costumes could be uncomfortable, itchy and get way too hot too fast.

She’d chosen special fabric and shopped carefully. There would be no shedding of her costume unless outside forces made her do it.

She grinned to herself with a small amount of giddiness.

That was rather the idea.

Thor and her hadn’t been alone together for more than a candle lit dinner in months, with all that had been going on, on her side of the world in the science community, and on his, saving the whole world and stuff.

Darcy had insisted on the whole, ‘plastic pumpkin to hold ones candy’ basket which although was pretty cute to see with little kids, kind of ruined the whole look of Jane’s costume and for that matter, Darcy’s own.

“Are you sure about this?”

Jane asked her, when the sun had set and they were getting ready to get dressed and begin the trek.

Darcy rolled her eyes, as she did very often these days and sometimes whenever Jane even opened her mouth.

“Stop asking so many questions and put your outfit on! I’m tired of the secrecy. Who are you?”

She winked at Jane and vanished behind her own changing screen, although since Jane got all the credit card statements, she had a bit of an idea what Darcy was going to be coming forth as.

At least she had the upper hand for once.

The brilliantly soft and bright red fabric was folded into a perfect square, providing creases down the sides, and Jane hugged it to her momentarily before putting it on and twirling a bit.

“Oh my god.”

Jane stopped spinning and looked up to find Darcy gaping at her.

“What? Is there something on it?”

She frowned and pulled at the fabric, ensuring no rips or dust bunnies were marring the crimson surface.

“That’s your costume? I thought that was just what was going under it?”

Jane gulped, realizing what Darcy was sounding scandalized about.

Along with the beautiful cape that made her the epitome of Red Riding Hood, she was simply wearing a white silk slip of a dress underneath.

More like a nightgown.

In fact, that’s what it was.

Jane was probably about the color of the cape she’d painstakingly created.

“Yeah… so?”

Darcy muffled a laugh behind her hand before speaking,

“Um Jane, I’ve always said most of the fairy tales were completely dirty stories in disguise, but this just sells itself. The wolf is going to eat you up for sure if you show up at his door looking like that.”

“Darcy!”

Jane wasn’t close enough to give her friend the shove that her statement deserved, but now that she’d brought it up, she couldn’t stop picturing it.

She and Thor had never progressed beyond heated making out and a bit of groping over clothing, and in his case, armor.

“Don’t give me that tone Jane. You know what you’re doing by dressing like that. You’re saying ‘Want me, cause I want you, Thunderboy.’”

Jane had to bury her face in her hands, since Darcy had remerged, fully decked out in what the shops thought Black Widow looked like, and her blush was not leaving her cheeks.

“What do you think?”

“Um, it’s very…tight.”

Darcy ran her hands down her sides and tilted her head at her reflection,

“Yeah well, got to advertise the goods. I think I look pretty good as a red head. Maybe I’ll dye it someday. Till then, this sexy ass wig will do it.”

Jane snorted a laugh, but the sound was muffled slightly by her hand still covering much of her face,

“Who are you trying to seduce tonight then?”

Darcy shrugged,

“Depends.”

“On what?”

Darcy grinned wickedly,

“Just who has a crush on Nat and wants to have some fun. I’m thinking Captain goody-two-shoes, or his bestie Falcon friend. I’m not going to protest if they both like it.”

“Oh my god Darce.”

Jane couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“What? Threesomes are fun Jane. Lighten up. I’m not marrying them.”

Jane sighed,

“Well no, but, would Natasha really approve of you using her look for evil?”

Darcy sneered,

“Evil? Jane, if you think sex is evil, you’re never going to get laid. Guys don’t like a tease.”

She thought for a minute before amending her declaration,

“Unless you deliver on the teasing… they like that.”

Jane shook her head and spun away from her friend, taking her place in front of the mirror to ensure her outfit was put together properly.

She’d done the usual with her hair, except instead of just letting it air dry, she’d actually taken a flat iron to it, and coaxed some extra curves into it, making it flip gently around her face.

Makeup wise she’d shied away from anything too dark or intense, as it always tended to land below her eyes and make her look like a raccoon. She’d just put some mascara and pink lipstick on, along with a swipe of blush. But clearly it seemed she wouldn’t need that if Darcy ended up following her around all night.

“Ready to go?”

Jane slipped on her black ballet flats and nodded, as Darcy led the way, garish orange pumpkin baskets in hand.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Brother, I do not understand this idea of trickery. It seems most uncouth.”

“Thor, Midgardians do it every year. Tis a tradition. You see to them, we’re always in a costume of sorts. I’ve researched plenty on their interweb. All the pictures of us, they call our armor a costume and our likeness is available for children to dress up in.”

“If you say so. I still doubt everything I read on that digital wizardry.”

Loki turned away from his brother before rolling his eyes at his ridiculous notions.

Thor was not of the same opinion as Loki about the holiday, and when he’d heard that Stark had announced the entire tower would be up for trick or treating, their first thought was to ask just what that was.

Loki was the one who decided to ask Google instead of FRIDAY about what it meant.

His first idea for a costume was simply Midgardian garb. He’d gotten the inspiration from a low key horror movie he’d been told to watch, mainly in jest, by Stark’s girlfriend Pepper.

The way the Captain had nodded in solemn agreement told him he’d best check out exactly what they were talking about.

So Patrick Bateman it was.

Thor meanwhile was dressed in a racing suit, pretending to be a famous driver who’d recently had a film made about him, who Stark had declared was the absolute spitting image of him, just less, godlike in stature.

For his part, Loki was much more interested to see what the ladies of the tower would be wearing, as he’d heard, and read, that Halloween was a time where many Midgardian women chose to reveal as much skin as they dared, without fear of being thought of as harlots or whores.

While he was still collecting his things, wallet, keys and newly acquired cell phone, Thor was already out the door and on his way downstairs, where the party was supposed to begin, before the trick or treating started.

The doorbell chimed and Loki sighed,

“Forget something, brother? Like your keys?”

He wrenched the door open to find a petite brunette and he lost the ability to think coherently, just for a moment.

It was long enough to realize that he was probably glaring and giving her the fright of her life.

Pouty pink lips parted in surprise and brown eyes widened as a flush colored her cheeks, spreading across the miles of creamy skin exposed by a white silk scrap of fabric that could only be called a nightgown.

The scarlet cape that covered the rest of her was the only thing that clued him to the fact she was in costume and not merely in the midst of getting dressed.

“Loki.”

She breathed, and he blinked, neurons firing back to life inside his head.

She wasn’t just some brunette, she was Jane Foster, the woman who’d slapped him a handful of years ago, and she was Thor’s beloved.

He felt a smirk slide over his face of its own accord and she visibly reacted, flinching away slightly.

“Jane… or should I say, Red?”

“Uh…where’s Thor?”

Loki gestured behind him with his entire arm,

“He’s already left, but you’re welcome to check if you don’t trust me.”

Jane’s eyes scanned the room briefly before returning to his face,

“No thanks. I believe you. Just who are you supposed to be? You look like a normal guy.”

His smirk faded into a softer smile, and he looked down at her with what he hoped was kinder eyes than his previous stare,

“I’m the serial killer Patrick Bateman. Thor didn’t know what I was planning, it was all Starks idea.”

So that wasn’t true, but it sounded likely.

Jane seemed to buy it.

“Well, okay then. It’s a good look for you.”

Did Loki’s ears deceive him? Jane had just paid him a compliment.

“Thank you. You look stunning as well.”

‘So delicious, I could eat her up,’ he thought to himself absentmindedly. Thor couldn’t police his thoughts, after all.

“I guess I’ll be going then.”

She had begun to turn away when Loki moved swiftly, closing the door behind him and stepping in line with her,

“Let me escort you. I’m supposed to be meeting Thor anyway.”

Jane looked slightly worried but didn’t protest.

His hand wasn’t quite touching her lower back, but it wasn’t just lingering beside her either.

The elevator doors dinged, announcing their arrival, and Loki held the door for her.

She shrunk into one of the corners, and he stood in the middle of the car, giving her the chance to move closer if she wished.

To his delight, after a handful of floors passed, Jane did step a bit out from the wall.

By definition, the distance between them shrunk.

He smiled to himself.

*

Jane wasn’t sure what to think, riding in the elevator with Thor’s well known to be dangerous younger brother.

After all, he’d been a killer once, and a power mad dictator once, so what if he claimed reformation and Thor had pardoned him?

He was only on earth so that Thor could keep a close watch on him, and he still caused a good amount of mischief, but mainly resorted to petty pranks and small things that amused the owner of the tower. Especially on April first.

Jane wasn’t sure she’d ever get the smell of rotten eggs out of her clothes from when he’d messed with the laundry machines.

She hadn’t missed the look he’d given her upon opening the front door either.

His eyes had practically left marks on her skin from the way he’d raked over her.

She could hear Darcy’s voice in her mind, telling her she’d gotten the exact reaction she’d wanted, except from the wrong brother!

But all that would be over soon, once they got to the party.

The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened to reveal the main floor where the Avengers were to be gathered, along with the rest of the attendants.

However, there was absolutely no one else around.

Evidence of the party was plain to see, bowls of punch and neat stacks of cups, dishes of candy and chips and dip, as well as a pumping music soundtrack playing over the speakers, but no people.

“Did we get the time wrong? I thought we were meeting here first, and then going door to door?”

Jane mused aloud, and Loki stepped out of the car, making a quick circle of the room before returning to her side.

His semi protective-ness was almost nice, if she hadn’t been concerned about meeting up with Thor, and Darcy, for that matter.

“It seems not. Ah well, shall we?”

Jane shrunk back from his extended hand, the fingers of which seemed abnormally long and rather perfectly formed.

The back of her mind was screaming ‘That’s because he’s a god too!’ as the rest of her was going down a rather different path.

“Um, what?”

“We can trick or treat together, and get twice the candy in half the time. Do you really think no one else decided to pair up?”

Jane scoffed,

“Okay yeah, but they probably paired up in respective couples. Like, I’d rather wait for Thor. My boyfriend.”

For some reason, when she finally said it aloud, it didn’t quite feel the same as it had while thinking it, over the last few months and weeks and days.

Sure, they’d never said they were anything exclusive, but the way things had gone when he’d gone and come back made it seem like they were official.

Weren’t they?

Loki wasn’t laughing at her, but he was smiling in that strange way that made her feel like the butt of the unknown joke.

“What?”

“I assure you I can be a perfect escort, and at the end of the night you’ll be delivered safely into my brother’s hands.”

For some reason the whole ‘night’ thing made it sound way dirtier than it really was, and for a heart stopping moment Jane wondered if Loki could read minds, the way his expression changed and grew darker as he watched her, waiting for her reply.

“Okay. Fine. Let’s go.”

To her surprise, and his clearly evident own, she snagged his suit sleeve and tugged him down the closest hallway.

She wasn’t sure who lived on that floor, or if anyone did, but judging by the intensity of the decorations and general spooky nature of the lighting, one of the stops was that way.

The first door they reached was covered in glow in the dark handprints, and Jane bravely reached out to knock on a clear spot.

“Trick or treat!”

She called out, in what she hoped was a steady voice, but she felt her tone waver slightly.

Loki better not laugh at that.

She wasn’t afraid to hit him again if she had to.

She was minimally worried about how he might retaliate with no one else around.

A deep and evil sounding laugh echoed around the hall, and the door swung open eerily.

Jane jumped backwards and felt a strong pair of arms grab her, but before she could scream, she realized it was just Loki, keeping her from falling on her ass.

“Thanks.”

She mumbled.

He was definitely grinning at her stupidity.

The door had revealed a bowl of candy sitting atop a wooden stool, and there was a serious lack of light in the room, but Jane recognized it as one of Bruce Banner’s laboratories.

When Loki reached out to snag a handful of candy, a scream filled the air, and Jane nearly echoed the sound.

They looked up to find what looked like a ghost with a sheet of long black hair running towards them and Jane finally did scream,

“RUN!”

Loki was the one yanking her arm nearly out of its socket as he took off, and Jane thought she saw the ghost slam the door behind them as they turned a corner.

“Did you get the candy?”

Jane finally asked, once she’d caught her breath, and her heart had slowed down slightly.

They’d gone in a circle and reached the elevator again, and Loki let out a nervous laugh.

“Of course, are you kidding? We’re not going back there.”

Jane laughed a little herself,

“I think I know who that was, and the creature was the little girl from the Ring. Ever seen it?”

Loki shook his head.

“It’s a creepy movie about this video tape that people watch, and then die seven days later.”

“Ah. You midgardians and your lore.”

“So where to next?”

Loki shrugged, just as the elevator dinged.

“Onwards and upwards I suppose.”

He reached out to take her hand, and before she could ask what he was doing, he’d opened his other hand and dropped three pieces of candy into her outstretched palm.

“For you.”

Jane smiled slightly,

“Thanks. But I’m not going to be able to carry much more, Darcy has my candy bucket.”

Loki nodded thoughtfully,

“I suppose you’re right. You could use your dress.”

Jane looked down at herself, and wrinkled her nose,

“It’s too short for that and I don’t want to risk getting anything on it.”

Loki’s mouth twitched like he was going to smile, but somehow he fought it.

“Of course. Luckily my jacket has deep pockets, so I can collect our candy.”

Jane cocked a brow up at him,

“Oh it’s ‘our’ candy now is it?”

He grinned at her,

“It was I who grabbed it before you screamed to run, was it not?”

Jane giggled slightly,

“Okay that’s true.”

“I wonder who we’ll run into next.”

Jane nodded,

“I know right? This is kind of fun. Even if I’d rather be with Thor.”

“Gee thanks.”

She elbowed him in the side gently,

“You know what I mean.”

She turned to watch the numbers on the elevator rise, and missed the look he shot her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor’s little midgardian was incredible.

More than just beauty and brains, she had quite the sense of humor, and was clearly easily startled.

He’d known it was the green beast’s girlfriend the second she’d risen from behind one of the tables.

Stark had said something about friends participating in scenes for the fun of the night, and he’d never have guessed it would be so well done. Then again, unlimited budget usually translated to excellent quality.

The elevator dinged open, and to his surprise, Jane actually hung back, forcing him to leave first, finding the hallway strung with mock spider webs and some sort of fog seeping across the floor.

“This is fantastic.”

Jane murmured from behind him, and he was very much inclined to agree, until something caught his attention, a dark shape out of the corner of his eye.

They hadn’t even reached a door yet, but they were being followed.

Luckily, Jane had no idea, or he suspected she would be screaming again.

“I believe that the Black Widow and her Hawk friend live on this floor.”

Jane giggled,

“Just call them Natasha and Clint, won’t you? We’ve all eaten pizza together before. You don’t have to be so formal.”

The fact that she was relaxing around him enough to chastise him was a good sign, and he wondered how much work it would really take to seduce her enough to make her see he was much more worthy of her attention than Thor?

Then again, that was really a mission for another time.

When they’d actually found the door, it was more than obvious. A giant spider was plastered to the wood, with a glowing red hour glass on its belly.

Well, abdomen.

Or thorax.

“You knock.”

Jane poked him in the side, and he couldn’t do much more than obey her.

He rapped on the door swiftly with his fist, and to his surprise, it just swung open. It hadn’t even been latched.

Instead of a trap of candy in front of the door, there was a single light on in the small kitchen, illuminating a glass bowl full of popcorn balls.

Jane was wrinkling her nose at his side,

“I don’t really care for popcorn, so let’s skip this one.”

Loki glanced down at her,

“Are you sure?”

Jane nodded.

“Yeah, plus, who knows what would happen if we actually went inside that room. Too spooky for me.”

Loki fought the urge to laugh.

If only she knew what was lurking behind them in the hallway.

“Okay yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

He leaned in to pull the door shut, and as he did so, he caught sight of the dark figure just down the way.

They were tall, and had a white mask on with exaggerated sunken holes for eyes, and a gaping mouth. They carried a curved cane with a dangerous looking spike on the end.

They were very close, and Loki wasn’t sure Jane would bother to remember it was someone they knew.

Instead of wasting time with questions, he simply ducked down to scoop her into his arms, ignoring her yelp of protest, and sprinted for the elevator.

Jamming the button with his thumb, he could feel his heartbeat accelerating as the waiting game began.

“Loki! What the hell? Put me down!”

He sighed impatiently.

“Trust me Jane, you don’t want that. If you knew what was stalking us, you’d thank me.”

He looked over at her, meeting her wide eyed gaze with his own steady one, and he saw a flare of understanding.

“Oh. Well thanks then.”

Maybe it was the dark lighting of the hall, or maybe she was actually looking at him with something akin to gratitude.

The ding of the elevator was such a relief he nearly groaned aloud.

As soon as the doors opened, he rushed inside and kicked at the buttons on the side, not caring what floor it took them too.

But before the doors slid shut, the spooky caped figure stopped right in front of them, and Jane caught sight of the curved blade just in time.

Her scream echoed in Loki’s ears.

*

“Oh my god. I am going to kill Tony.”

Jane could feel every little hair on the back of her neck still standing on end, and it didn’t matter that Loki still held her in his arms.

Although, she was reluctant to admit it felt really nice to be carried like she was a princess or some damsel out of a movie.

Tossing aside her feminist sensibilities for one night wasn’t the end of the world after all.

His arms were really strong, and his chest felt pretty muscled beneath her hand.

She was only touching it to brace herself so that she wasn’t tempted to rest her head on his shoulder.

But the point was, whoever had dressed up like the killer from Scream was just a hair too spooky.

She suspected it was probably Vision, judging by the way they hadn’t touched the ground, and the way the white mask had sort of glowed.

It hadn’t been an illusion, it was definitely someone dressed up.

If she wasn’t mistaken, she could feel that Loki had been more than calm as well, for the way his heartbeat fluttered beneath her hand was not the normal speed, for gods or humans.

She’d felt Thor’s pulse once, and it had been just as slow and steady as her own.

Except when they’d kissed of course.

Why was she thinking about that while in the elevator, and indeed, arms of his brother?

“I might just help with that.”

Loki finally spoke up, and Jane wondered if he’d spoken before, but she’d been too lost in thought to notice.

“Oh yeah? Did you get scared too?”

He looked down at her and for a moment she actually fancied herself getting lost in those green blue eyes.

“No, but I don’t like the fact that it affected you so much. This was supposed to be a fun night.”

Jane laughed nervously,

“Tony just went a little overboard, that’s all. I’ve never really been a horror movie fan so I mean maybe it’s just me.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak, and the door dinged, beating him to the punch.

Instead of an overtly spooky atmosphere, the next floor was covered in garish orange pumpkins carved with creepy grins, and cartoon bats hung from the ceiling while paper-mache ghosts swirled beneath spinning fans.

It was a less haunting look, and made Jane think of that one movie, Halloweentown. There was a barrel full of apples to bob for, and flickering jack-o-lanterns framing a table laden with more bowls of candy.

“Hi guys! Welcome to my kingdom!”

A little voice exclaimed, and Jane frowned for a moment before recognizing the young daughter of a recent addition to the team, Cassie Lang.

She was dressed in the pinkest and most sparkly of princess dresses to be found in the entirety of the internet, and her grin, although missing a couple baby teeth, was nothing but earnest.

Jane found herself instantly relaxing, and she practically leapt out of Loki’s arms.

“Hello sweetie. Did you make all of this yourself?”

Cassie shook her head,

“Nope! Mister Steve and Miss Maximoff helped me out the other day, but Mister Stark bought it all.”

She giggled, and even Loki cracked a smile.

“It’s very impressive.”

Jane was quite interested as she watched the little girl approach the god, and as he knelt down before her, to be more on her eye level, she swore she saw his face change slightly.

She’d never seen him interact with children, and she couldn’t put a finger on why not.

Then again, who would be brave enough to let their kids near someone who’d once been public enemy number one?

But Cassie didn’t seem to care about that, and she flung her arms around him, bringing Jane’s attention to the fact she was also wearing a pair of shimmering purple fairy wings.

The girly girl of it all would have once made her cringe, but on Cassie, it just made her smile.

“Do you guys want some candy? Or a caramel apple? You just have to get one of the ones out of the barrel, and you can exchange it for a real one.”

She looked up at them with such a hopeful expression, Jane couldn’t possibly say no.

Not that she didn’t mind delaying a little while.

The floor that Cassie was in charge of was by far the best they’d encountered.

“We’d be delighted.”

Loki spoke up, settling things.

Jane nodded.

“But I think I’ll just take the candy, and Mister Loki here can do the bobbing. He doesn’t have makeup to ruin.”

Jane winked at Cassie who just beamed in delight.

*

“She’s just adorable.”

Jane gushed as they returned to the elevator, and Loki actually found himself nodding in agreement, despite the fact he’d gotten his hair wet from the whole apple debacle.

“Indeed. I can see the appeal of children, when they have manners like her.”

“Well there’s only a couple more floors to go before it’s midnight, then we can head back to the party floor. What do you think we’ll find next?”

Jane looked over at him with renewed enthusiasm, and he could only shrug,

“I have no idea. But don’t be afraid to take my hand if you get scared.”

Jane laughed, and she sounded a bit nervous,

“Um, okay. But warn me before you throw me into your arms and take off running again, okay?”

Loki grinned over at her,

“Why? Didn’t you like that? I thought all midgardian maidens like to be rescued?”

Jane rolled her eyes at him and hugged herself, pulling the sides of her cape together so as to cover up her slip of a dress.

All it did was make him wonder how she would look lounging on his bed in just that cape.

He blinked, and swallowed thickly.

Not a good line of thought to pursue.

“I wasn’t in any real danger.”

“Right.”

With a final ding, the elevator swooshed to a stop, and the doors opened up to reveal utter and complete darkness.

Jane, despite her posturing, was at his side in an instant, clinging to his arm.

“What the hell?”

Loki glanced down at her,

“Do you have a flashlight on you?”

Jane blinked rapidly,

“Uh, just my cell phone. What about you?”

Loki nodded,

“That’s all I have as well. Well, besides my magic. I could use it to force illuminate the hallway, but that might ruin the fun Stark has planned.”

Jane laughed nervously,

“What? I don’t want to stumble into this without some warning. Do your thing. Light the place up.”

Loki smirked at her, surprised that she didn’t even question the fact that he’d retained his powers even while on her planet.

Technically his house arrest period had ended and Thor had only recently negotiated with the Allfather to allow him to have his power back, but none of the Midgardians needed to know that.

With a wave of his fingers, a cloud of green sparks manifested in front of them, revealing an empty hallway, except for a few chairs and benches scattered around.

They were clearly meant to trip or confuse any wanderers.

“Well at least we saved our shins.”

Jane remarked, before taking a step forward into the ‘no longer solid’ darkness.

Loki followed closely behind her, prepared to extinguish his magic in case of the appearance of something sinister.

Then again, would it be better to see it or not?

But instead of something making an appearance, there began to be audible a noise of slight whispering.

It was hard to make out distinctive words, but overall the sound was extremely unsettling.

Left in complete darkness, it might have been terrifying.

Jane was still holding onto Loki’s arm with a death grip, and when she turned to look up at him, even with a green sheen to her pale skin, her terror was evident,

“We should go.”

“We haven’t even found a door yet.”

Loki protested.

“I don’t care. I don’t like this.”

In lieu of going through the entire elevator nonsense and waiting to arrive back at the party, Loki decided to use magic to transport them away.

What they both missed was the look of shock behind the mask wearing Pepper Potts who was hiding behind a couch, prepared to jump out and scare them, as they vanished before her in a haze of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cassie is just the cutest little thing and i adore writing her.  
> and i know, i know she has no place in this horrible excuse for smut but i needed to have a lighter moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane had closed her eyes tightly during the travel, and when she felt solid ground beneath her feet again, she opened them.

However she did not see the open living room and giant kitchen full of festive snacks and drinks before her. Instead she was looking at the inside of a bedroom, laden with green and gold trimmings, and a plushly made bed with black sheets.

“What the hell is this?”

She tried to sound indignant, but the fact of the matter was, there was a tingling underneath her very skin that felt like she was trying to escape herself.

She hadn’t eaten anything in a few hours, besides one small piece of candy, so perhaps the sugar was just getting to her.

Thirst was another matter altogether.

She thought she could kill for a cool drink of water.

Never mind the fact Loki was standing in front of her, watching her carefully and looking rather like a refreshing drink himself.

She shook her head and tried to ignore the thoughts that were rapidly overwhelming her good sense.

Darcy was at the forefront of her mind, chanting that she needed to let loose and go wild, and it was Halloween for god’s sake.

Literally in the case of the god she was facing.

“Jane…”

His voice seemed to purr her name, and she suddenly felt goose bumps rise all over her skin. But they were not from fear, not that time.

“Loki.”

She tried to echo his name in a mocking tone, but it ended up sounding desperate and breathy, not at all like she wanted.

“You are so beautiful. I wonder, has my brother ever told you that?”

Jane laughed nervously, and felt as if the very air in the room was vanishing by the second, she couldn’t breathe and she felt extremely hot.

“Of course he has, don’t be silly.”

That was a complete lie and they both knew it.

But Thor wasn’t the type who wasted his pretty words on a girl when he could show her how he felt.

With a kiss.

Or two, or three.

Jane frowned.

What if that’s all Thor wanted to do?

He had to be getting what he really wanted, or needed, from someone else.

Vaguely she recalled a stunning woman with pitch black hair who’d stood by when Jane had slapped Loki, and had also been around during Thor’s banishment.

What was her name?

“If you were mine, I would tell you every day, and show you every night.”

The words crept right under Jane’s skin as they prickled past her mind.

She couldn’t move.

She was frozen in place, and Loki was getting closer and closer.

He was stalking her.

Like she was prey, and he was a hungry lion.

More like he was a snake, and she was a helpless mouse.

Either way, she needed to do something.

For some reason her hands could move and she fumbled with her cape, the tie at her throat suddenly itching and chafing, so she untied it, and it fell to the floor in a crimson puddle.

Why had she done that?

Now she was just standing in front of him in that horridly skimpy white silk slip thing.

Darcy had been shocked she’d left the apartment in it, and Jane knew why.

It was barely anything.

She hadn’t worn a bra.

She hadn’t needed to; the cape had been more than enough coverage.

Besides the fact she was tiny compared to Darcy. She didn’t even need a bra if she didn’t feel like it.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips, and she found Loki was staring at her more intently, so much she could almost feel the heat of his gaze like he was touching her.

He was still a few steps away, and the door wasn’t far behind him.

She could run for it.

If she could just move her feet!

*

Loki was extremely impressed.

Jane Foster hadn’t even been bewitched, but her own fear mingled with curiosity was keeping her with him.

There was something else in the air as well.

He could taste it.

He licked his lips, and her eyes darted away from his eyes to watch the movement.

Oh yes, she wanted him.

She’d shed her hood in a flash of scarlet, and practically slapped him across the face with her arousal.

She was trembling before him, and she’d never looked fiercer in her beauty.

Her eyes left his mouth and stared at the door briefly before he took another step closer, and she focused on him again at once.

His fingers twitched, and he wasn’t sure where he wanted to touch her first.

A kiss would be the obvious first act, but should he cup her face or should he explore what the white silk hid from his gaze?

Already he could see her breasts giving her away, as her nipples had peaked beneath the fabric of her dress, and her eyes had dilated, making the brown nearly black.

“Jane…”

He was prepared to tell her she could leave, of her own free will, if she so desired, but the words froze in his throat, as she had stopped moving.

No magic was holding her; it was merely a test of her loyalty.

She swallowed, and his eyes took in the movement of her throat.

Nothing would give him more pleasure than marking her there, kissing her so hard he left bruises.

“What?”

Her voice was a harsh whisper, and for a heartbeat of a moment she looked truly afraid, but not of him, of herself.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

“I’m going to kiss you. Stop me if you don’t want this.”

She didn’t nod. She didn’t breathe.

She didn’t move.

He closed the distance between them and leaned in to meet her lips with his own in the faintest of caresses.

His hands gently brushed over her waist, and he felt her hipbones through the fabric.

She was very fragile, Jane Foster.

But she was strong too.

Her arms flew around his neck, and she was pulling him in suddenly, her lips parted beneath his, and her wet and warm tongue was seeking out his own.

What a pleasant surprise indeed.

The kiss turned feral, and Loki was finally able to let go, devouring her mouth with his own, until her breath was coming in pants, and his hands were fisted in her dress, prepared to rip it apart at the seams.

Her own grip on the back of his neck was hard enough to tug at his hair, pulling him back and away to break the kiss.

She was glossy eyed and her cheeks were flushed.

He’d never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire existence.

“You…we can’t…this is wrong…”

She gasped aloud.

Loki smirked down at her, bringing one hand up to stroke the pink of her skin,

“Then why does it feel like it was always leading to this?”

The smallest furrow pinched between her eyebrows, and she looked as if she was trying to find an argument, but no sound escaped her.

Her hands had slid down to brace themselves against his chest, but now he could feel her fingers slipping under his jacket, exploring and dare he say fondling his muscles.

“I don’t know.”

She finally managed.

His thumb brushed over her lips, swollen from the kiss and so perfectly lent to being bitten.

“What do you want, Jane Foster?”

A dreamy smile came across her face,

“I want you to kiss me again.”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fear not, this story will earn its rating and then some...


	5. Chapter 5

Jane wasn’t sure when they moved from standing in the middle of the room to atop the bed and things were rapidly progressing from just making out to a bit more.

Loki’s hands were very chilly but somehow felt wonderful on her overheated skin, and she wasn’t going to make him stop touching her when he was doing something very nice to her breasts.

She’d always thought them much too small for any guy to really enjoy palming, but despite that fact, Loki was clearly interested.

He’d started by kissing her, and then abandoned her lips in favor of her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin, until she was sure she’d need to invest in some scarves and probably a few turtlenecks if she wanted to avoid Darcy’s teasing.

Never mind the fact that she was going to be given the third degree about missing the party.

Loki had then proceeded down her neck to favoring her collarbones, and then kissed her breasts over the fabric, before biting, gently, at one of her nipples, through the silk.

Somehow it felt incredible and threw her extremely close to the edge of an orgasm, and he hadn’t even touched her below the waist yet.

She’d heard rumors about that being possible, but she’d always scoffed at it.

“Are you all right there?”

He was asking her, and she stopped mid-hum of delight, opening her eyes to find him staring down at her in mild concern.

“Of course. More than all right. Don’t stop.”

Loki’s face broke into a wicked grin.

“Just making sure. How much do you like this dress?”

Jane’s heart nearly stopped.

Was he asking what she thought?

“Um…uh, you know I don’t know, I’ve never worn it before tonight.”

Loki’s eyes raked over her body, which, considering their position was extremely sexy,

“I’m glad. I can fashion you something else for when you leave. I promise.”

“Uh, okay.”

With that, her permission granted, she supposed, he reached down to the hem and proceeded to shred it in half, leaving her naked except for a pair of white lace panties with silver skulls on them.

“Festive.”

She giggled nervously,

“Thanks? They were Darcy’s idea.”

Goosebumps rose on her skin as his hands traced over her bare hips and when he brushed a thumb across a pebbled nipple she actually gasped aloud.

“Oh my. So responsive.”

He practically growled at her, and she found herself rather speechless.

Until she tugged at his collar and he leaned down to kiss her.

Then she didn’t need to speak.

Her hands drifted down past the many buttons of his shirt and found his belt and further down, she cupped a hand over his perfect trouser front, finding with a jolt of surprise something she wasn’t quite sure she’d really be able to handle.

“Having fun?”

He whispered hotly in her ear, and she choked on a giggle,

“I, uh, yeah. You know I’ve not…in a while, so I don’t know.”

She could tell he was grinning as he nipped at her earlobe,

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you just want me to look at you, and take care of _you_ , that’s fine. I wouldn’t lie and say I wasn’t disappointed, but it’s fine.”

She hummed slightly, and when one of his hands slipped down her hip and a long finger brushed over her clit, she bucked up into his touch.

No doubt the panties were ruined, and it would be fine if he decided to rip those off too.

“I do want to. I’m just not sure if I can take it… all.”

“I’m very flattered, but you haven’t even seen anything yet.”

Jane gulped,

“Well, I felt it.”

He nuzzled into her left breast and his breath was hot on her skin,

“Oh Jane darling, you need only ask.”

She blinked and with a shimmer of green, his suit vanished.

“Neat trick. Why didn’t you do that with my dress?”

The words had no bite to them, because her attention was immediately drawn to his impressive erection that was just barely not touching her as he held himself up by his elbows, and she missed his knowing smirk.

“I thought it would be less dramatic.”

“But you thought you’d deprive me of the chance to undress _you?_ ”

Loki shrugged,

“I suppose.”

Jane sighed, half annoyed and half aroused.

“If there’s a next time, then I’ll be doing you by hand.”

Loki grinned,

“I look forward to the possibility.”

Instead of beating around the bush, so to speak, Jane reached out to touch him, feeling how the coolness of his skin actually continued to the most sensitive part of him, and yet even as she stroked the skin, it seemed to warm slightly under her hand, and the sound he made when her thumb brushed over the head went straight to her core.

“Like that?”

She managed to sigh, and hoped it sounded as sexy as she felt.

“Definitely.”

“But I need to know what I can do…before this gets too out of hand.”

Jane smart remark died in her throat and she lifted a leg to brace behind him, before trying a trick she’d learned in self defense class, ages past.

Remarkably, it worked.

She flipped Loki onto his back, and she shrugged off the white shreds of her dress, leaving her sitting atop him, still in nothing but her panties, while he lounged naked beneath her.

“This…I like.”

He smirked up at her, and she knew she was blushing again.

“Good. Now I have you at my mercy.”

He looked as if he was going to protest, until she moved down to take him into her mouth, well, as much as she could.

Seemingly before he could stop himself, he was bucking up into her.

The tables had turned indeed.

*

Loki couldn’t believe how well things had gone.

From not being certain if he could turn things in his favor, to practically being seduced by the original target of his affections, the night had become a very memorable holiday.

The only thing Jane didn’t know and he knew she would thank him for later, was the fact their little tryst was happening outside the current realm of time.

In effect, he’d stopped time so they could have their moment, or as it had turned out, night, together.

When they went back downstairs, no one would be the wiser.

Much less Thor.

He wasn’t interested in getting into a fight with his brother over something he’d won fair and square.

The whole thing would be their little secret, if Jane wished it.

He wondered just how he could tell her, before she did something quite amazing with her tongue and he lost all ability to think coherently.

He did know one thing, if he couldn’t be inside her very soon; he would at the very least need to taste her.

“Jane…if you don’t stop, or slow down, things are going to get very messy.”

She pulled off of him for a moment, long enough to smile sweetly, and say,

“Didn’t you know? I don’t mind swallowing. For the right guy. Plus, you taste pretty good.”

Jane Foster looked the epitome of innocence, but damn it all if she didn’t have the naughtiest mouth in the realms he’d ever encountered.

He was beginning to wonder if he’d simply dreamed her up.

“If you insist.”

He laid back and let her resume her work.

Well, torture was more like it.

He’d never be able to get the image of her pretty lips around his cock out of his head, at least in the next century.

By the time he’d fallen over the edge and glided past the stars in his mind, he’d more than caught his breath in preparation to lose it returning the favor.

“My turn.”

He grasped her by the hips and flipped them both, delighting in the excited gasp that escaped her, and he wasted no time kissing down her stomach and past, giving her a pretty good idea of what he was doing.

His thumbs had already hooked the sides of her panties and pulled them down, revealing her neatly trimmed brown curls to his gaze, and he tossed the white lace scrap aside, making a mental note to send her some green and gold ones for Christmas.

But it was her hand in his hair that stopped him, and it was nearly impossible to do, with her scent bewitching his mind, yet he did.

“What is it?”

Suddenly she looked nervous, as if she hadn’t just drank him down like a flute of champagne,

“No one’s ever…well not that I’ve been with many…it’s just…don’t expect too much, okay?”

He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh,

“Jane Foster, I swear I will make you see the galaxies you so love, or my name isn’t Loki Odinson.”

With that, he set about her beautiful sex, kissing her outer lips softly and diving inside to have his first taste of the closest thing to Valhalla he’d ever know, all the while holding her close with a hand on each hip.

Her thighs were threatening to compress his head, and she was grinding against his face so hard he could hardly catch a breath, but he couldn’t think of a better way to die than between her legs.

Her first climax took her by surprise, he knew, from the way her hand tightened in his hair, and loosened almost at once as she fell into the second.

He didn’t want to be smug, but he did pause to smile against her skin around the third and forth.

After that, he didn’t bother to keep count; he simply let his silver tongue do what it was made for.

 By the time she was half heartedly pushing him away; her entire body was covered in a sparkling sheen of sweat.

“Lovely Jane, do you still doubt me?”

Her chest was heaving and she seemed to have trouble stringing a sentence together for a good moment.

She smacked his arm, or she would have, if she’d had more strength.

“Holy fucking damn. Do all gods do that?”

Before the flare of jealousy could worm its way too far into his mind, he shook his head,

“Not at all. It takes effort and skill to pleasure a woman so much that she cannot walk.”

Jane nodded weakly.

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna need a minute…or a few dozen before I can even move.”

He winked at her,

“Good thing we’re both happy here.”

Before he could stop himself, he snuggled up against her, and pulled her into his arms for a mock hug.

As they were lounging atop his sheets, it was more like an embrace, and she didn’t pull away.

He placed a kiss on her damp brow, and she smiled dreamily.

“I can’t imagine what the real thing is like with you.”

By the time she’d clearly drifted off into an orgasm induced nap, Loki was still awake, and watching her carefully as he whispered,

“I hope you won’t have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun with this, i can only imagine how inspiring Crimson Peak will be...


	6. Chapter 6

When Jane woke up, feeling strangely sore in places she hadn’t used muscles in a long time, consciousness came screaming back to her and she sat up straight with a gasp of horror.

“Oh my god what have I done?”

“Nothing truly consequential, I assure you. A bit of oral sex between enemies is nothing to get worked up over.”

Jane blinked in astonishment over at her bedmate, Loki, who was once again clad in an impeccable suit,

“What?”

“It’s just something you needed to get out of your system. Shall we go to the party?”

Jane jumped out of the bed, intent on putting as much distance as possible between them, when she noticed she wasn’t naked either.

She’d been wearing a slip of a dress before and she was again now, except it was a little longer, reaching the tops of her knees instead of mid thigh and also had a sparkling gold trim around the neckline. It was really rather pretty.

Her crimson cape had been placed around her shoulders and tied in a neat bow at her throat.

The only thing still missing was her underwear.

Well, she supposed there had to be one thing to prove it hadn’t been in her head.

“Where’s my-“

“Oh that. I wasn’t sure what style you liked, so I just left them off.”

Loki smirked at her, and from where he was laying against the pillows, he looked positively sinful. Like the god of sex he probably thought himself.

So what if her skin still tingled from where he’d touched her, and she was still wet between her legs from the after effects of his wicked tongue.

“We can’t possible make the party. We’ve been gone for hours.”

Loki looked thoughtful despite her statement of the facts.

“Ah yes. That’s the final thing. This is my gift to you, Jane Foster.”

She frowned, and tried to ignore how much she liked the sound of her full name rolling off said tongue.

“What?”

“This. Tonight. What we’ve done, the things we’ve shared. It’s our little secret, because right now, we are outside of time and space. The moment you leave this room, time will resume. It will be like we never left that elevator. You will go down the hallway and find the after party in full swing. You will find Thor. He’ll never have to know what happened. That is what I have done for you. I’m giving you the choice. Me, or him.”

Jane felt something like a chill sliding down her spine.

“Are you serious?”

Loki nodded.

“This is not a joke, or a trick. This is me, telling you whatever happens next, is all you.”

Without even sparing him a glance, she ran for the door.

The slamming of it behind her echoed in her ears and made her teeth rattle.

Loki was right.

The noise of the party was seeping down the hallway, and the second she turned the corner she saw all the Avengers, plus Pepper, Maria, Betty, Sam Wilson, who was being chatted up by Darcy, as well as Cassie and her father.

“Thor.”

He turned from where he was laughing at something Steve had said, and his entire face lit up when he saw her,

“Jane! Where were you? I missed seeing you at the start. But I bet you had a good time going through all the floors, yes?”

Jane found herself forcing a smile, and when she caught Tony’s eye and giving him a death glare, which he just laughed off.

“Oh yeah, it was memorable indeed.”

“But you weren’t by yourself were you?”

Thor asked, and before Jane could answer, with a lie or the truth, she hadn’t decided on, Pepper spoke up,

“She had your brother with her. To keep her safe.”

Jane laughed and tried to keep it from sounding too hysterical.

“Oh yeah. I ran into him in the elevator. He wouldn’t leave me alone. But he was pretty useful to have by my side in one of the rooms.”

Thor gave a booming laugh and clapped Tony on the back,

“I bet! Well I’m very sorry I couldn’t accompany you, but I’m glad Loki was able to lend his assistance. Here he is now. Brother! Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

Jane tried to ignore the fact that he could take the question so many different ways, and indeed, when Loki replied, he was staring right through her.

“I’ve never enjoyed myself so much brother. But I will say that I’m starving. Sweets can never really curb my hunger.”

He winked at her and swept past to the kitchen, where the veritable spread was probably enough for a small country.

“Jane! I’m really glad to see you again. I hope I didn’t scare you too badly.”

Betty Ross was at her side, and it only took Jane a moment to realize she’d been the first ghost, just as she suspected.

She smiled easily and shrugged,

“What can I say, I’m a total wuss.”

Darcy swept over and pulled her into a hug,

“You didn’t get too many grey hairs from tonight did you?”

Jane shook her head,

“Not that I know of.”

“Were you really with Loki for the whole trek?”

Darcy was whispering now, and Jane nodded.

“Nice. You go get it girl. Have Thunderboy and his hot brother. Rawr!”

Darcy grinned at her and then practically danced away when Steve held up a drink for her, and Jane was left to wonder if that could be the answer.

If Thor was really going to be so casual about them, would it be impossible to have them both?

Across the room, Loki was occasionally looking over at her, and so she decided to bring it up with Thor after the party.

She wasn’t going to be able to pretend she wasn’t attracted to the tall dark haired god of mischief for very long anyway.

Besides, he was the best almost sex she’d had in years.

***

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!  
> that was fun.  
> and i left it open ended on purpose.


End file.
